


Come Cuddle With Me.

by Achu_Chan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: Nero isn't feeling well and wants to cuddle. He knows damn well that when he's sick Dante does whatever he tells him to do. So now he wants a cuddle from him.





	Come Cuddle With Me.

"How good does it pay?" That was the important question to him now. He asked because of the kid convulsing in pain upstairs in his bedroom. Dante made sure Nero was comfortable before he gave him a kiss on the cheek and a get well song. 

Nero groaned - annoyed by the sound of his out of key voice trying to sing him a song. "S-Shut the fuck up." The kid snapped at him weakly, rolling over so his face nuzzled his pillow. At that moment Dante wished his body was that pillow but pushed the thought out of his mind immediately. 

Lady clicked her tongue in a form of thought. "It pays decently, might even get you out of this overwhelming debt you have." She chuckled afterwards and Dante couldn't help but a form a smile on his lips as well. 

In the end Dante agreed and he immediately went to tell Nero the good news. Surely hearing that the job he accepted payed well and would almost certainly bring him out of debt would make him smile. Opening the door his eyes stopped on Nero's face. 

His eyes were closed, as his white locks fell and kept them hidden from his sight. His mouth was slightly parted as saliva trailed down his chin. Dante thought it was kinda cute when he drooled and when he came closer he gave his nose a quick peck before moving his white strands of hair from his eyes. 

Nero snorted as the feeling of Dante's lips touched his nose and cracked an eye open only for then to widen slightly at the sight of said demon hunter leaning down in front of him. "W-What the fuck...? I thought you left already." He said with a cough to back it up. 

He rubbed sleep from his eyes and stared at Dante, who was softly smiling at him. "Nope. I while in a moment though. I accepted a mission, and it pays decently." 

"Oh." Nero squeaked, his lips slowly forming a pout. 

Dante resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. Instead he planted a kiss on his cheek. "Quit pouting this job won't take me too long." He chuckled when Nero glared at him with those icy blue eyes of his. 

"H-Hug..."

"What?"

Nero pulled on Dante's arm. "Hug! Cuddle! Something damn it!" 

Dante obliged and immediately cuddled the sick boy, his head resting on his shoulder. Nero purred from the warmth and nuzzled his head in the olders chest, which led Dante to tighten his grip on the younger one - not that he minded really. 

Nero suddenly coughed and Dante groaned softly. "What? Trying to get me sick too?" He questioned, glancing at the sick boy who looked up at him with a grin. "Well of course, that means we can cuddle for a long time. And without interruptions."


End file.
